Evaluate the following expression when $b = 6$ and $a = 7$. $4$ $b$ $^2 + 10$ $a$ $ - 6$
Substitute $6$ for ${b}$ and $7$ for ${a}$ $ = 4{(6)}^2 + 10{(7)} - 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(36) + 10{(7)} - 6 $ $ = 144 + 70 - 6 $ $ = 208$